


Unlikely Pair

by SinfulPancake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPancake/pseuds/SinfulPancake
Summary: Marco wasn't your average human, he was... Special. Ever since he could remember, he had a large fluffy fox tail along with fuzzy ears. He'd somehow managed to survive this long in the forest. Though times were getting tough, especially with hunters constantly chasing him for his tail. Fox tails were highly valuable on the market, plus the hunters would get payed generously for them. And since Marco is older, it'd harder to find things to eat, he isn't as swift as the other forest dwelling animal, who he shares his home with. Meaning he usually goes hungry, which would explain why he's so unhealthily skinny. However, while attempting to catch a fish from an unfamiliar lake, he falls in. The hero, doesn't get praised or thanked as he would have hoped. Marco is terrified, and simply runs off, leaving his hero to sulk back into the depths of the water. But Marco has to think, maybe the thing that saved him isn't all that bad. With that, Marco returns to give his hero a second chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [folf_world](https://archiveofourown.org/users/folf_world/gifts).



> I Had Such A Fun Time Writing This! However, I Hope You Don't Mind I Continued The One-shot... Like After Your Description I Added On. I Just Hope You Like It! Merry Christmas, Have A Wonderful Holiday!

The warm autumn's breeze blew against Marco's skin, as he continued his search for food. It has been approximately a week now since his last meal, which only consisted of berries. 

Marco's attention soon fell upon an unfamiliar lake, how had he never seen this before? He was sure he had every inch of the forest memorized, like the back of his hand. Apparently not. The sun shining down on the clear blue water, made it glisten, which sparked Marco's interest even more. 

Now, Marco absolutely hated getting his tail wet, but he was desperate at this point. A rock cliff like thing seemed to be exactly what he'd need. If he were to sit on it, and lean over slightly, he could potentially grab a fish. 

Marco decided this plan was good enough, and made his way over to the rock which was slightly above the water. Though he hadn't realized how deep the water was over here, hopefully he wouldn't fall in. Marco climbed up onto the rock, with an iron grip, he peered over the edge a little, only to shrink back. This wasn't very safe, but he was starving.

Mustering up some more courage, Marco peered over once again. This time, he saw various types of fish swimming just below the surface. His tail flicked slightly as he tried to concentrate on which one to catch. Maybe the big plump one, that would surely provide him food for a day or two.

With a hand clamped tightly on the rock's edge, Marco's other hand extended into the cool water, making him shiver. Nonetheless, he reached out for the plump trout, though his nails scrapped against a smaller one. The small fish became startled and swan into the others. Causing the rest of the fish to swim off, Marco huffed, great now he had to wait for them to come back. 

About half an hour later, the fish came out of hiding, which caused Marco to suddenly straighten from his slouching position. This time he would catch that plump trout, and devour its sweet meat victoriously.

Once again, Marco extended his hand into the water. But soon thought, it'd be easier to catch with both hands, as long as he didn't lean over too far he wouldn't fall in. And with that both hands were in the water reaching for the plump trout. Who now swam just a little deeper than before, no matter, Marco was determined. 

He didn't realize himself leaning in so far, and once his hands clamped around the fish he desired. He felt himself fall in with a loud fearful screech. Marco could swim, just not very well, plus he had gotten wet, which he hated.

By now Marco was causing a huge scene, thrashing and yelping. But no one bothered to help him, all the other forest animals who noticed his state of trouble simply kept walking onward. 

Jean had been enjoying his slumber in the quiet depths of his cave. Although he was awoken by the waves of the water being more violent than usual. With a loud gargle, he surfaced and swam out of the cave only to find a young man with freckles which scattered all over his body. Along with fox ears and tail struggling to keep himself above the water. 

Jean's eyes widen, he never had any visitors and was extremely lonely. Maybe he could make a good first impression by saving the young freckled fox man!

He quickly swam over to the thrashing man, and lifts him above the water. Jean can't really think of a good way to carry him, so he proceeds to do it bridal style. He put one arm under his legs and the other holding his back. A small smile lingered on Jean's face, he had this warm feeling bubble inside him while holding the smaller male. But the smile soon disappeared as the young male screeched, clearly frighten of him.

Jean tends to forget he's a Cecaelia, his upper half being human, while the lower is octopus tentacles. He can understand why the man in his arms is frightened. But it internally hurts Jean, he meant no harm, he simply wanted a friend, it's no fun being lonely......

Marco began to squirm, pushing against Jean's chest with all his might, trying to get away from the odd creature. Who had a tight hold on him, Marco was quick to assume this man worked with the hunters and was going to chop off his precious tail.

Jean sighed and swam towards the shore, gently setting Marco down, and offering a lopsided smile. But the young male who he named freckles was quickly on his feet, sprinting off towards the forests' edge. Not even daring to look back over his shoulder.

With another sigh, Jean sulked off towards the center of the lake, where it tends to get fairly deep. His head being the only thing above the surface, as he submerged down. He just stared in the direction in which Marco ran off. There went his shot at earning a friend, maybe he was just destined to be lonely forever...

Marco was breathing heavily, he'd been running a good 7 minute now, but the forests' edge was just in view. He however, couldn't wrap his mind around why the octopus man decided to let him go. Maybe it was just a trap, and the hunters were lurking somewhere in the nearby bushes. 

He finally came to a stop, panting heavily, he really didn't have the energy to keep going.  Once he was sure that man wasn't chasing him. He rested his hand against the trunk of a tree, to keep himself steady, he went over the events that happened minutes ago.

The octopus man came to his aid when the other forest animals didn't. He also saved him from nearly drowning, and was generous enough to carry him to shore. The man hadn't tried to harm or kill him in any way. Why the man was so nice to him, he didn't know. But it had occurred to Marco that the man couldn't leave the lake, due to the fact he didn't have legs, only tentacles.

Marco was actually curious to know more about the octopus man. Plus it was a sunny day, and he needed to sun bathe, to dry himself off. So once Marco had calmed his breathing, he began his journey back from which he came.

Once he arrived back at the lake, he found the perfect spot to sun bathe. Luscious green grass awaited him, but there was no sign of octopus man. Either way, Marco sat on the grass, and rested his feet in the shallow water that lapped against the shore's edge. 

He was too busy hugging his knees to his chest and watching the calm water, that he hadn't noticed the octopus man swim up. Marco's eyes widened slightly but he lifted his head to meet the gaze of the man before him. 

Marco didn't say anything, and neither did octo man, they simple stared at each other. It was a little awkward that the man started eyeing him over, and making faces once he saw that Marco's ribs were visible. This seemed to go on for eternity, that is, until Marco's belly grumbled, signalling he was still hungry. A light pink blush made it's way onto Marco's cheek, while the octopus man simply chuckled. Almost instantly, Marco fell in love with the sound of his laugh, it was his drug, addictive.

Jean quickly understood, the freckles must be starving, how could he possibly be that skinny? How had he not noticed this before? Nonetheless, Jean disappeared underneath the water, scooping up many fish in his tentacles. And even caught a nice plump trout, that would surely cure freckles' hunger. 

Marco watched as the man soon resurfaced, with tons of fish! even the plump trout he had tried to catch earlier, but failed to do so. Marco quickly grabbed the plump trout, and sunk his teeth into the soft meat, devouring it almost greedily.

Jean simply watched amused, Marco ate about 5 whole fish before stopping, and wiping his mouth. Offering an apologetic smile, which Jean found adorable, and finally he spoke.

"What's your name?"

Marco didn't think the octopus man spoke, so the question had caught him off guard, but this was his chance to learn more about the mysterious man.

"Marco Bodt, and your name is?"

"Jean."

Jean... Marco liked that name, it sounded unique.

"Do you live here by yourself, or are there other of your species here?"

Marco asked curiously, his tail flicking side to side, he saw Jean took noticed of this. His eyes following the movement of Marco's tail, as if hypnotized by it. But Jean soon tore his from Marco's tail and looked down into the water, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"No, I'm the only one here... It's pretty lonely... Though there are others of my species in the other lakes... They're all too far away though, and the beings like me who live there are lucky enough to have companies..... Heh... But that's why, when I saw you, I thought I could make a good first impression by saving you... But then you ran off.... And....."

It crushed Marco to hear that, Jean had nobody? He thought by saving Marco, he'd possibly earn a friend. And he just ran off leaving his hero behind, without a thank your or anything.

"Oh... I'm so sorry Jean....... I-I was frightened that you would try to take my tail like the other hunter do.... I shouldn't have left without thanking you...... So thank you for saving me back there..."

Jean's glum look suddenly changed, he smiled brightly at Marco, then frowned again.

"I won't let those hunters take your tail... You'll be safe so long as I'm around." 

Marco immediately blushed again, Jean's sudden protectiveness was the cutest thing. Though Jean surprised Marco by using his arms to lift himself out of the water and onto the grass beside freckles.

"Marco, this may sound really corny and weird.... But uh... I...."

Jean couldn't find the words to say to Marco, his biggest fear was rejection. Marco would probably leave again if Jean spoke the words he so desperately wanted to let escape his lips.

"It's stupid... Nevermind..."

Marco frowned when Jean growled at himself, he was curious to know what Jean had to say.

"No, go on, I promise I won't laugh at what you say."

"Ok fine.... Marco... I know we just met and everything.... But... I... Uh I... think I like you...."

Jean quickly covered his bright red face with his hands. He wasn't one to get flustered or embarrassed so easily, he preferred to keep an expressionless face. Though around Marco he couldn't, Marco made him happy inside, he hadn't felt happiness in so long...

Marco found Jean covering his face to be quite precious. Marco actually felt the same way, as dorky as it was, but he didn't know how to express it. Gently Marco removed Jean's hands from his face blushing face, and offered a lopsided smile.

Jean feeling a sudden rush of bravery decided to test his limits, he leaned up and pressed his lips against Marco's. His lips were warm and soft, Jean enjoyed it very much. Though when Marco didn't do anything in return, he felt rejected, and turned to look in the opposite direction, staring off into the lake.

"Sorry, that was stupid of me to do...."

"Nonsense, it just surprised me a bit... I wanted to say that I felt the same, but I had troubles finding the right words to say... I'm sorry if you felt rejected, let's try again."

Marco gently started to kiss the back of Jean's neck, watching Jean tense up, then shiver made Marco laugh.

"Hey, that's not fair."

Jean pouted, turning his head back to face Marco. Only to have lips press against his this time. It sent this weird sensation to his chest, but he liked it. And Jean didn't hesitate to reach his hand up and cup Marco's cheek, as if to deepen the kiss. 

Though a sudden feeling of dizziness made him pull away. He crawled to the water's edge as fast as his arms would take him, and sunk under. Taking in deep breaths of the crystal clear lake water, he also forgets that he can't go without water for too long

Moment later he resurfaced with an apologetic smile and soft chuckle, hoping Marco would understand.

"Sorry, I needed water..."

Marco shook his head and waved it off, before brushing his fingertips over his lips. The tingling feeling of when they kissed still hung around on his lips. He loved it, this was his new drug, a drug only Jean could provide.

"Hey Marco."

"Hey Jean."

"I really like you....."

"Good to know, I really like you too."

Even though Marco disliked getting wet, he walked about knee deep into the water. Jean smirked and swan up to him, snaking his arms around Marco to pull him close. Chest against chest, Marco could feel the vibration of Jean's chuckles. 

However, he soon lay his head on Jean's shoulder, now wrapping his arms around Jean as well. This was a new feeling for Jean, not lust or attraction, no, it was love. He already loved Marco and it had only been less than 2 hours since their first encounter.

Guess the saying love a first sight is true, just doesn't apply to everyone. Jean began to sway slightly with Marco in his arms, planting soft kisses along his neck, while working his way to Marco's cheek.

"Marco... Will you stay here, and grow old with me?"

Silence followed his question, did Marco not want to stay with him, was this all just a funny joke?

"Of course I will Jean... However, it's getting late, I should head back........"

Marco was right, the sun was setting, and it would be dark before they knew it. The forest was extremely dangerous at night, seeing as many animals went out to hunt at this time.

"You can stay in my cave, it isn't completely engulfed in water."

"Alright, but how are we going to get there, it's on the other side of the lake. Plus you and I both know I can't swim very well....."

"Than I'll carry you."

Ignoring Marco's objections and demands, Jean scooped him up, like he had the first time. A chuckle arose from jeans throat when Marco gave a soft yelp and coveted his face. 

Jean however didn't hesitate to swim quickly to the cave, it was much quieter in here, somewhat isolated from the outside. Carefully, jean sat Marco down on the cold cave floor, and swam back a bit, waiting for Marco to open his eyes.

Once Marco did, he was astonished with the sea foam green water Jean casually floated in. Marco leaned over the edge to peer down, noticing the water got darker with the depth.

Although, Marco being Marco, leaned in too far once more, and fell. But Jean was there to catch him this time. A light growl came from Marco, his tail was wet. But he didn't dare let go of Jean, the water was too deep, and he could barely swim as it was.

Marco wrapped his legs tightly around Jean's waist and shook slightly.

"Put me back on the surface please."

Jean obeyed Marco's pleads, even if he liked how Marco had been holding onto him. A small yawn came from Marco's lips, which made Jean smile.

Marco lay on his stomach, head rested on his hands, while his eyes focused on Jean. Though he found it hard to after a while, his eyelids were becoming heavy.

"Jean, I'm sorry.... But I'm going to get some sleep... I'm awfully tired..."

Jean swam towards Marco, and gave him a gentle peck on his soft lips.

"Alright, goodnight Marco."

"Goodnight Jean."

With that Marco was out, soft snoring came from his lips, while he rolled over onto his back. Jean watched the rise and fall of Marco's chest for awhile before smiling to himself and submerging underneath the sea foam green waters.

Jean was given more than he could have ever wanted, a friend, and a lover. He would never have to worry about being lonely ever again.

THE END :3

(Word Count: 2,741)


End file.
